Khilindio
by Kifte
Summary: A story in which Nack the Weasel becomes one of the most powerful villains sonic has ever had to face. Please R+R!!!!
1. Nack's Fury

Nack's Fury  
  
"Codename?"  
"Khilindio"  
"And what is your business?"  
"I am merely a school girl selling eggs."  
"Proceed."  
It sounded ridiculous, but that was the procedure Kyoto the hedgehog went through to  
make sure that it truly was Nack requesting to come in. The door swished open, and Nack stood  
leaning against its frame and smiling wickedly.  
"Hey, Kyot, you done with those new weapons yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I'll definitely need them to break past security . . ."  
"Don't worry. You, of all people, should be able to handle them well."  
"Yes, yes, but, I think that . . . that that's not enough. Maybe I could borrow those . . .  
teleportation shoes."  
Kyoto looked at his own feet doubtfully, and was not going to easily give them up, which  
surely were his greatest inventions. Then he looked at Nack. He looked into his shifty face,  
which was growing much more impatient now. Oh, that's right. Kyoto had remembered his back  
up plan. He hated to think about betraying his best friend, but then again, everyone one knew he  
wasn't exactly trustworthy. "All right," said Kyoto, "but you'd better not screw them up."  
"You know I wouldn't!" said Nack, guffawing at the idea.  
"Well, . . . good luck."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
In Rotor's now much larger lab (due to him making use of the new found facilities in  
Mobotropolis) , Sonic lounged about in a huge swivel chair, while Rotor was perfecting his latest  
invention.  
"Sonic, just because we defeated Mach2 doesn't mean that you can relax and get cocky.   
We still have to worry about all the escaped convicts from Devil's Gulag, remember?"  
"Don't worry. You know that they're only a bunch of two bit thugs . . . or should I say  
64 bit? Hahahaha!"  
Rotor gave him a kind of sarcastic and patronizing glance. "Never mind. I'll keep  
working."  
"Hmph! Suit yourself!" said Sonic, promptly falling asleep in the chair. However, Rotor  
was serious. Right now he was trying to create a much better version of the "Party-Hearty  
Quadra-Sonic Rock 'N' Roller". Huh. What a crazy kid I was to call it that, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Nack crouched in the shadows, watching for the perfect time to sneak past the MP squads on  
watch. Well, he thought, they're not gonna move, so now's a good a time as any. . . Then Nack  
leaped out with both plasma rifles blazing. Just as the nearby squads noticed, Nack started to  
teleport around in zig-zags, picking his foes off from behind. They were all down in seconds.   
The reason that it was so easy to control the shoes was that there was an infrared connection   
between them and a device connected directly to the brain. The technology allowed him to   
teleport to any exact location he could physically or mentally see. Heh heh. Poor pathetic   
Kyoto, he thought. So trustworthy. Little does he know that these are the only things I need to   
get the Sword of Acorns. After I get it, I won't need his help anymore. With this stuff he gave   
me (which I'm obviously going to keep) and the Sword's ultimate power, I should be unstoppable.   
Now, of course, Nack had to find where the Sword of Acorns was, but, fortunately, good  
ol' Uncle Chuck was nice enough to give him a map of the whole place. Silently he crept through  
the hallways, trigger fingers at the ready. Suddenly, Nack heard footsteps. They were slow,   
tired footsteps. It was Sonic going to get some water, but Nack didn't know that quite yet.   
  
* **  
  
Knuckles was in Haven, as usual, and was asked by Rotor to watch over Mobotropolis via  
video cameras placed in the halls. He was getting wearier and wearier by the minute, though, so  
he couldn't quite keep focused. Just then, though, something swept across his vision. It was an  
unfamiliar figure in a dark cloak. Knuckles tried zooming in quite a few times, but he couldn't  
make the intruder out. He did activate the alarm, though, because he could see two  
plasma rifles that he knew weren't going to used for watering daisies.   
  
* **  
  
Vreep! Vreep! Vreep!  
"Fuck!" Said Nack aloud, thinking that the sound of the alarm would drown it out  
anyway. Sonic, however, did hear it.   
"That voice . . . Nack!"  
"What the--Sonic?!" At that very next moment, both combatants charged around the corner,  
and they both stared each other in the eyes, memories of their two major conflicts coming back.  
"What are you doing here, Nack? You know that you've never had a chance against the  
Freedom fighters!" Nack gave a satisfied snicker, as if that was just what he wanted him to   
say. *Voosh!* "Gah!" Sonic, truly befuddled, planted his feet around and tried to look for  
Nack. Too late.  
"Taste my blazing beams of RAGE!!" Nack crescendoed, nearly hitting Sonic with the blast he unleashed.  
"What kind of a line is that, 'crackshot'?!" said Sonic, acting much less phased then he  
really was.   
"You just don't get it, do you?" said Nack, appearing to be in twelve places at once.  
Suddenly, he knocked Sonic out with the back of his gun. "I believe this is the part where you  
die, hedgehog!" Nack then lowered his gun and jammed it against Sonic's head.  
  
  
To be continued! 


	2. Tails' Awakening

NOTE: All charecters copyright SEGA, except for Kyoto, who is copyright me.   
  
  
  
Tails' Awakening  
  
*Click*  
*FFFWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH........*  
Just as Nack had pulled the trigger, Tails had pulled around the corner.   
"Sonic . . . Sonic . . . what the hell happened?" he said as he inspected Sonic's charred  
body. A shot was fired from Nack, who watched intently to see it hit Tails, who of course,  
was much slower than Sonic. That, unexpectedly, though, did not apply. Tails had reflexes.   
Tails looked at Nack and said,   
"That's pathetic! You're never going to hit me!" Nack just laughed.  
"This coming from a timid little side kick who stood back and said 'Gosh, Sonic!   
Be careful!' ," He then teleported behind Tails, but before he could do anything, Tails reached   
behind and stopped him with his hand.   
"I really think you should stop playing the same trick," said Tails.   
  
* * *  
  
Kyoto was hacking into the Palace's main computer to try to disable the security system.  
He had slipped in while Nack was causing a scene. Soon, Kyoto would be able to breach all barr-  
iers, so that Nack could go ahead, stop messing around and do . . . whatever he was going to do.  
It's obviously something that doesn't concern me, he thought. He had been faithful to only me  
all his life, but I can't help thinking that there's something special about this mission . . .  
He resumed staring at the screen as he typed, watching the long lines of code scroll down. It's  
never taken me this long to break through anything . . . what could possibly be so important   
about whatever it is Nack is after? Oh well, I'm almost there.   
{SECURITY SYSTEM STATUS: DISENGAGED}  
"Heh."  
  
* * *   
  
Knuckles had fallen asleep, and was suddenly startled by the drone of the monitors  
suddenly stopping.  
"What the--aw, i let my guard down! Whoever that punk is, he's powerful, and he could be   
anywhere now!" Now he figured the only thing he could do was go there as quick as he could. "No   
time to call on the Chaotix . . . I've gotta go in myself." Seconds later, he glided down  
off the island and into the distance.  
  
* * *  
  
  
The rest of the freedom fighters rounded the corner and watched as Nack stood brooding,   
trying to think of a way to defeat Tails.  
"You gnat! I'll never be able to--huh?"   
SECURITY SYSTEM STATUS: DISENGAGED  
"Heh," said Nack as he heard the good news. "So long, pests!" He then quickly teleport-  
ed his way through the corridors. Tails seemed to be concentrating on something.  
"I . . . I see him. He's heading for . . . THE SWORD OF ACRONS! We've no time to lose!  
Everyone follow me!" Everyone ran behind him, but Sally suddenly stopped and saw Sonic's life-  
less body. All I want to do now is keep running, she thought, just keep running. She was about  
to cry, but just barely held it back.   
"All I can do now is keep running," she said, silently.  
  
Nack was far up ahead, and was closing in fast on his target.   
"Soon, the ultimate might of the Sword of Acorn will be mine--what the--!!"  
"Ever hear of shortcuts?" said Tails, tauntingly, as he lunged out of an air duct.   
"I . . . can't believe . . . you knew where I was!"  
"That's because of something you hadn't counted on."  
"What? . . ."  
"Recently, I have been trained mentally by the Ancient Walkers, to sense the life force of   
my enemy so I'll always know his location, use the least amount of violence possible, analyze   
his thought process by the way he tries to attack, find compassion for my foe to understand his   
motives, and , ultimately, prevent him from doing anything to demean the good of Mobian kind.   
You can't hide anywhere to escape me, and you can't destroy me, so you may as well surrender."   
Nack looked on, stunned inside, but cool and focused outside, and considered what Tails said.   
No, I've prepared much too long for this day, so whatever happens I am going to  
"REALIZE IT!" Nack said allowed, no longer being able to contain his rage. "You've   
surprised me enough, little boy!" And with that, Nack teleported around Tails in at least five   
places within one second, and fired his plasma rifles as fast as Mobianly possible.  
"Ngh!" said Tails, in a stifled groan of agony. The fire had just nicked his elbow, but  
it was enough to bring him down to his knees. We can't lose another one, thought Sally, we just  
can't. Why did machinery and evil have to take down our best hopes for world peace? Please,  
Walkers, is there no justice for the righteous?  
  
  
A voice stirred within her mind,  
A great soul coming over her,  
And in her body, her soul   
Was replaced by another . . .  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  



	3. The Great Deception

All characters copyright SEGA and/or Archie Comics, except for Kyoto, who is copyright me.  
  
  
  
The Great Deception  
  
The soul of a Walker entered Sally's body and she inherited all the powers of one. In  
the second that went by as half a minute for her, she was upon Nack. Stunned and confused, he  
stood in shock at this graceful, seemingly naturally incredibly fast speed. She touched his   
chest. That was all that it took to weaken him, and he lied upon the floor.   
"Khilindio, why did it have to turn to this?" Nack could tell the voice was not Sally's.   
He had heard the sacred voice of the Walkers before and recognized it.  
"You, it was you, the lords of the planets, of all people, who ruined my life, you   
bastards! You called me the bane of this planet . . . I had journeyed far to your perch to hear  
your wise council. All that you said was that I was the bane of this planet. You even marked me  
with the sign of shame upon my head. I somehow thought I couldn't be the bane of this planet, so   
I tried to prove you wrong by being the leader of the current freedom fighters, but some  
"compatriot" exposed my mark to the rest of the group. I was immediately exiled without any   
questioning. After that, I tried to make my way other places, but word spread, and the only one   
who would accept my help was Robotnick. It was the only thing I could do to support myself, so I   
had to resort to carrying out espionage, theft, and assassination assignments. I hated being  
such an evil person, but soon my doings would have purpose.  
"One day, I encountered the latest generation of freedom fighters. I was going to get  
revenge on any freedom fighting team there was, and they fortunately always got in the way of my  
work. And every time They did, I could never destroy them or complete my mission. This made  
Robotnik annoyed with me, and he hardly payed me anymore. So I quit. I needed to find a way  
I could get back at you for making me live this life. Technology was the answer. I decided that  
I was going to prove that technology could crush forces of nature and spirit. And I was quite  
sure of this too, for that is how Robotnik first came to power. Now my work for Robotnik had  
been known, so I managed to hook up with the best hacker in Mobius, Kyoto. He provided me  
with everything I needed to get back at the freedom fighters, because the bond between us was so  
strong that he could trust me to do only what I said I would. But, recently, I had been scheming  
on how to obtain the Sword of Acorns, the ultimate source of raw power in this world. I also  
knew about something else that would be very helpful to me, but I'm not going to tell you that.   
Not even Kyoto knew anything about this mission before. Kyoto, you've been through so much .  
. . I'm . . . so sorry . . . I had to lie to everyone, just to redeem myself as a Mobian . . .   
and not a monster . . ." Tears were welling up in his eyes, but none fell, and he resumed, "Now   
that your prophecy has driven me almost as far as world conquest, I get stopped by the very   
people who ruined my life in the first place . . . IT'S SO F___ING IRONIC!! . . ."  
  
"What you heard was a falsehood,"  
"What?! You were the ones that said it. Surely the gods can remember everything!"  
"We do. But we did not say that. Julian did."  
"You mean Robotnik?!?!?"  
"Yes, he used his technology to trick you . . . even the sign of shame upon your head is  
a replica of our actual sign."  
"Why did he do that to me though?  
"Because you are the savior of this planet."  
"That's impossible!!"  
"It is true. You had such a pure heart when you were a boy, but what Julian did slowly   
corrupted your mind, and your true purpose was lost. He could not have the savior of the planet  
getting in his way of world domination. The reason he hired you was to make sure you would   
never work against him." Finally, Nack just paused for a very long time. Then, he said,  
"So you're saying that my entire life has been . . . a lie?!!!!!!!" Sally nodded   
gravely. "I can't stop working against what I started to despise so many years ago, and I still  
can't forgive anyone, but I know that I need to save the planet, and that I can change . . . but,  
. . . but, . . . . . . . . .it's too complicated!!! My life has been wasted, its true purpose  
lost, and even if I did conquer the world, I would just make life for Mobianity more painful than  
it already is, so . . ." A look of extreme rage and frustration entered his eyes, and there was  
nothing to change his mind. "I'm going to deSTROY THE PLANET!!!!!!!"   
  
With that, he teleported further to the Sword of Acorns, Sally close behind, going just   
slowly enough to follow him. The Walker still believed that the savior's true spirit would come  
out, and that he would not carry on with his plans, so he was just monitoring him for the time  
being.  
Tails now rose. He had heard the whole thing while he was down. Sonic . . . are you  
alive? Did you survive his blast? You may not have recovered, for I am, after all, the chosen  
one. Nack, why? You may be the savior of this planet, but I'll have to take you down. Tails  
had done enough thinking for now. He ceased all mental chatter and sprung forward through the  
corridors and sensed the quickest way to Nack, and followed it.  
  
Knuckles had already entered the building, and was now doing a full search of the royal  
palace. He heard some mysterious sound, suddenly, and noticed from what direction it came  
from. It was only a quick blurb of sound, but he could still trace it. What was that, a sound of   
. . . demolecularization? That had happened to him once. After this quick thought was over, he  
dashed towards the direction the sound had come from.   
  
The rest of the freedom fighters were back in a medical room, trying to bring Sonic back  
into consciousness. All efforts had been in vein so far, but they still had hope. Antoine was  
sanding staring at the corner in gloom, Bunnie was starting to well up, but was still hopeful,  
and Rotor sat down next to the medical bed, trying to think of any other method he could try to  
use to revive Sonic. There was a stirring. There was no movement in the room previously, but  
there was some faint hint of some vibration. It was Sonic. Everyone saw his eye open slowly and  
they went to him in disbelief, thinking it too good to be true.   
"Sonic, can you hear us?" Antoine asked hopefully.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
Nack had found his way to the chamber that contained the Sword of Acorns. He  
scrambled the retina scanner on the door, and entered. There it was, sitting high above a gilded   
pedestal, faintly glowing with an inner radiance.   
"Nack, you know this is not your destiny. This was not the path the future was supposed  
to take. Just go back, reestablish yourself, and live a peaceful life, now that you know how  
truly important you are to the world." Nack stood in thought. He was going to keep his beliefs  
in place.   
"I'm going to be even more important to the planet than I was ever supposed to be! I'm  
going to blow the bloody thing up, ant there's nothing you can do about it as soon as I take  
this . . . sword!" He said, as he pulled it off the pedestal.  
Now he's the most powerful being on Mobius, thought the Walker.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  



	4. Utopioph

  
All Characters copyright SEGA or Archie Comics, except Kyoto, who is copyright me (Jack Porter)  
  
  
Utopioph  
  
  
  
As Nack held the sword, he felt an incredible power surge through him. All the raw   
strength of the Walkers was flowing into his body. He trembled, then produced a shield of light  
blue fire around his body.   
"Now that I contain all the power in the universe, or at least the planet, I won't need  
THEESE petty things!" Nack said, as he threw his plasma rifles across the floor and took of his  
teleportation boots and cast them aside. Then, he emitted a circular wave of light, and the  
weapons were destroyed in an instant. "Well, I guess I'm even more powerful than I thought!" he  
said. "That hardly took any effort at all!" And with that, he soared clear through the roof  
at incomprehensible speeds and shot off into space.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it!" said Knuckles, "He's already stolen the Sword of Acorns! So that was his   
plot! But who is this guy?.....I mean, no efforts of Robotnick ever succeeded like this! It's  
definitely got to be Mammoth Mogul! Who else?! He has always been after the Sword of Acorns,   
and was always a formidable opponent, but I'd be suprised if he managed to break free from the   
Master Emerald,.......yet,.....the island was not sinking when I left, but it may just be now!   
I'd better go check, just in case . . ." Knuckles then sped down the halls and headed for the   
exit of the Royal complex.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tails had just gotten to the room of the sword right after Knuckles left, but he did not  
even know he had been there. But there was a WALKER on his tail, thought Tails, how come he just   
let him TAKE it?! He could have stopped him easily, but obviously he didn't. And Nack, now, he   
must have extreme power, judging from the hole in the roof he made. I may be the chosen one, but   
with him having the actual--  
"Hey Tails! What's hanging?" Sonic exclaimed loudly, jolting Tails off his train of   
thought.  
"GAH!! Oh, it's you. Y-You're Alive! Just don't do that to me again, okay?"  
"Oh, sure, sorry 'bout that. Hey, what's with the hole in the roof?!"  
"Uh, well...........Nack Stole the Sword of Acorns and since he was actually found to be  
the savior of the planet, the sword gave him the brute strength of all the Walkers and then he   
flew straight through the roof and off into space."  
"Okay......holy shit........" Sonic said in a calm, but obviously pissed-off manner. He  
suddenly realized that he swore in front of Tails, so he tried to cover it up. "Uh, you know,  
'shit' isn't a real word, I was trying to say 'shoot', but it came out........weirdly..."   
"I understand," Said Tails, obviously already knowing that an every other swear word   
there was, since he was 13, but he tried to make the tone of his voice innocent. Sonic gave him  
a kind of unsure glance, but then decided to get back to buissness.   
"Say, does Rotor have anything we can use to get into space?"  
"Probably, but I'll betcha' anyhting it's experimental."  
"Well, we gotta use whatever he has no matter what. Come on, I'll race ya' to his lab!"  
Slighty taking of the pressure from the mission, Tails and Sonic sped along, at least for the  
moment, gleefully, and closed in on Rotor's lab.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Nack kept soaring throught the void of space, until he came to, just on the outer reaches  
of the Mobian orbit, the space station "Utopioph". This was the thing he was refferring to the  
Walkers as "something very helpful" to him. This thing was actually the base for the Walkers   
themselves, and contained a huge laser cannon that could destroy all of Mobius. It was supposed  
to be used by the Walkers in only a severe emergancy. The key to this device was the Sword of   
Acorns, which fit in its own keyhole. Nack was originally going to threaten the world with it,  
then controll the world with this fear, but now he was actually going to use it. Why had nobody  
seen this place before? Because Mobian technology had not been quite advanced enough to fly  
there, or even to view it with a telescope. Or at least most of Mobian technology. Kyoto had  
stuff that he had made that was so advanced that Nack made routine expeditions to the place, and  
as he learned more about it, he developed his master plan. He could not tell anybody, not even  
Kyoto, about this if he was going to succeed.   
Nack came to the door way of the ship, and entered through the airlock. The halls were  
always absolutely sterile, and shone with a white raidience. There were various hyroglyphics and  
advanced pieces of macinery lining the halls. Nack had been here for such long periods of time  
that he was actually able to translate all the ancient writing by himself, which is how he found  
out how to use the beam cannon. He went to some vidscreen flickering with a lime-colored glow,  
and started touching various buttons, entering a 57 digit code that he had somehow managed to  
figure out, through trial and error, and memorize. After a while of fiddling, a door that seemed  
to have not been previously there, swished open, and Nack went down through it as the door   
closed behind him. I just know those annoying little freedom-fighting brats will end up finding  
a way to get here, he thought, so I guess I'll make their death a little more....enjoyable......   
as a reward for their meddling. I'll just reconfigure the walls of this place, add a few  
clever security devices, and sit back and watch the fun. If they ever make it through, then I'll  
know that they'll be worthy to face me....personally....." And with an evil spark in his eyes,  
he started reprogramming the structure of the space craft with the console he sat hunched over at.  
He spastically laughed in a malicious tone as he typed away, thinking of new traps with which to  
permanently nullify the Freedom Fighters once and for all.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"So you're saying....," continued Sonic, frustrated, "that there's only a 50/50 chance  
that this thing actually even work, and even if it does, there's onlya 1/3 chance that we'll   
survive?!!!!"  
"Yep," said Rotor as he nodded gravely, "that's the best I can do at the moment."  
"Well, we don't even have ONE moment too spare, so we might as well get going and use   
this . . . blasted contraption . . ."  
"Don't be so hard on him," sympathized Tails, "this is pretty good stuff here."  
"Thanks. Oh, and by the way," Rotor added, "I hooked up that....really powerful gun I  
rebuilt up to the ship. Sonic started to chime in.  
"You mean the 'Party-Hearty-Quadra--'"  
"*Sigh* Don't get me started, Sonic." Rotor said in an exasperated tone.  
"Well,.....all right, let's get this baby runnin' then." Said Sonic, tired with all the  
chit-chat, and ready to "kick some purple weasel ass" as he so eloquently put it.  
  
Rotor tightened a few screws, then pushed a button and the large, metallic, spherical  
craft revved up and a few lights came on.  
"All right, now," Rotor started to explain, "Tails, you just tell the aircraft where  
to go, since you can sense where Nack is. Sonic, you make sure everything's alright with the  
ship; and remember: green good, red bad; watch the lights. Follow this manual if you run into  
trouble." Sonic then was weighed down by a huge book that had about 10,000 pages. Eager to get   
the burden off his hands as soon as possible, he plunked it into the back seat of the vehicle.  
"C'mon, Rotor, why can't I just be the wing man like in the good old days?" whined Sonic.  
"Well," began Rotor "You'd kinda...die...out in the middle of space. Plus, there aren't  
any wings on this."  
"Oh yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh," said Sonic, the information gradually sinking in. Tails then  
gave a look towards Rotor as if to say "this is gonna be a loooooooong trip".  
  
* * *  
  
  
Knuckles was approaching the Floating Island, which he saw, unfortunately, was sinking.  
He adjusted his body a bit so that he could glide a bit faster, and finally landed on the island.  
Knuckles was running as fast he could to get to the zoot chute to see what happened to the Master   
Emerald.   
Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Espio stopped Knuckles and told him what was going on.  
"Mammaoth Mogul escaped while you were gone, and now he's seeking revenge...on us..."  
"Where is he now, the bastard?!"  
"He went off somewhere far away, maybe near Sandopolis. But the worst part of the news   
isn't that he escaped, it's that he absorbed the power of the Emerald after he broke out of it!  
Now he's extremely powerful."  
"AND HE HAS THE SWORD OF ACORNS! This guy's gonna be IMPOSSIBLE to beat!" And as if on   
cue, a stray blast hit Espio and sent him flying. A huge, obese form emitting a green cast sped   
over, blocking most of the clouds Knuckles could previously see.  
Am I next?, he thought?  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
Why were Knuckles' suspicions correct even if Mogul did not steal the Sword of Acorns? Will   
Sonic and Tails survive the treacherous ride to Utopioph, and if they do, will they survive  
Nack's Maze of doom?? Actually, I'm not entirely sure. I just make up this story as I go along!  
: o)  



End file.
